Le cadeau qui change tout
by une inconnue13
Summary: Kiba et Naruto sont colocataires. Pour l'anniversaire de Naruto, Kiba a eu une soi disant super idée, mais le résultat n'est pas forcément celui attendu... UA - OCC (sûrement enfin, c'est à vous de me le dire...) 1ère fic sur fanfiction... suite possible pour les intéressés - Commentez (si suite, apparition d'un sasunaru...)


[PDV Kiba]

-Putain ! Kiba, tu es un chien mort !

Et voilà la phrase magnifique que me sort mon colocataire à chaque fois que je lui jette un seau d'eau avec supplément glaçon sur la tête pour le réveiller. Ensuite, on court comme les deux idiots qu'on est dans tout l'appartement… Et finalement, je gagne. J'ai plus d'endurance que lui, et il dit que c'est à cause de mon côté canin. Mon colocataire est vraiment sympa. Très ouvert, et je crois que c'est le seul de mes amis à rire à mes blagues. Je sais que j'ai un humour douteux, mais apparemment, lui et moi, on a le même. Et puis, c'est aussi le seul à m'avoir soutenu quand je me suis séparé avec Ino, et qui m'a aider pour séduire Hinata. Ce mec sort toujours les bon conseil et il est toujours là pour les autres. Il trouve toujours solution à tout ! Enfin, avec l'aide de Shikamaru, bien sûr. Toute ses idées de génie vienne de lui, et c'est tout à fait normal, puisque Shika est un génie. Enfin, c'est quand même le seul à réussir à le tenir éveillé suffisamment longtemps pour avoir un plan A, un plan B, et un plan C dans la poche après une analyse approfondie de la situation. Les autres arrivent à peine à avoir un morceau de plan. Et puis, il est toujours souriant mon colocataire. Celui qui le voit, un seul instant, ne pas sourire, le verras bouder pour le style. Oh, et aussi quand il est concentré pour quelque chose d'important, genre avoir son brevet. Il avait beau être nul, il a quand même réussi à l'avoir. Mais c'est Shika qui lui à fait remarqué que c'était rien comparé au Bac, en ajoutant un traditionnel ''galère'' dans sa phrase. Et puis, Naruto est quand même le colocataire de rêve ! Il ne révèle pas les secret, tu peux te confier l'esprit tranquille, il ne juge pas, te laisse squatter l'appart une nuit entière avec ta copine en faisant genre d'aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe est plus verte, et ne ramène jamais personne. A croire qu'il n'a jamais eu aucune relation et qu'il est encore vierge le petiot ! Oui, il est petit aussi. Il doit faire les soixante-cinq, environ. C'est vrai quoi ! Moi, je fais les soixante-dix ! Bon, soixante-neuf, mais faut pas le dire, hein ? Et puis, c'est un gringalet le bonhomme, seulement cinquante kilos ! Très peu de filles craquent pour lui, étonnamment. Pourtant, il a des yeux bleus à tomber par terre, et s'il était gay, je me serais reconverti pour lui sauter dessus. En plus, les vrai blond, c'est rare au Japon. Il y en a d'autre, évidemment, mais ce sont le résultat d'une couleur. Alors que lui ! Et puis, il est pas moche, et même si aucune fille ne lui fait des avances, aucune ne lui cracherait dessus non-plus. En fait, il a toujours été impopulaire. Je le connais depuis son enfance, et il a toujours été détesté pour une raison qui m'échappe. Mais moi, Shika et Chôji, on a toujours été là pour le soutenir. Enfin, à nous quatre, on été surtout les cancres les plus haïs de toute l'école. En fait, Shika faisait les plans tordus des conneries qui, le plus souvent, étaient l'idée de Naruto, résultat, c'est moi qui m'y collait pour faire la dite connerie et Chôji me couvrait toujours et finalement, on était tout les quatre punis. Mais on recommençait. Ensuite est venu se greffer à notre groupe la fameuse Ino, avec qui je suis sorti au collège, mais qui, à présent, se la coule douce avec Saï, un type qui tentait désespérément de draguer Naruto et qui c'est, lui aussi rajouter au groupe. Et puis, il y a aussi Hinata, ma fameuse petite amie. Elle vit avec Neji, son cousin, qui ne veut absolument pas la laissé seule tant qu'elle ne sera pas majeure. Résultat, on devra attendre pour partager la même chambre au quotidien, mais on s'en débrouille. Et puis, comme je le disais, Naruto est très cool de se côté là. En clair, on est une belle bande de potes avec Chôji, Shika, Naru, Ino, Saï, Neji, Hinata et moi. Ça fait trois ans qu'on traîne ensemble, même si les débuts ont été tourmentés. On ait le mois d'Octobre. Dans deux jours, c'est l'anniversaire de mon colocataire, le dix. Pour ses quinze ans, je vais lui offrir le cadeau le plus cool de la planète Terre, et, même si au début il va tirer la tronche, au final, il me remerciera. On est en seconde, et il faut profité. L'an prochain, on bosseras déjà le Bac. Donc, on en profite pour faire les belles fêtes cette années. Donc, l'anniversaire sera avec tout nos potes, à l'appart. Je suis sûr qu'il va adoré ce que nous lui avons préparé, avec l'aide de Shika qui s'est, pour une fois, bougé le neurones pour ses amis sans que Naruto n'intervienne.

Enfin voilà quoi, on a notre petit monde de lycéen sans aucun soucis, et tout va pour le mieux !

[Fin, PDV Kiba]

-Kibaaa!

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi, ça ?!

-Ton cadeau d'anniversaire…

-Tu te fou de moi ?!

-Non, Je te jure!

-Tu m'as inscrit sur un site de rencontres ! Pour bi en plus !

-Ouais… ouais… mais, tu sais, on a jamais été sûr de tes orientations sexuelles, alors…

-Je suis hétéro !

-Sauf que tu ne nous a jamais ramené une seule fille !

-Bon… Je suppose que j'ai pas vraiment le choix…

Et quelques jours plus tard, le blond a déjà une fille avec qui il discute. Ils n'ont pas encore échangé les photos et ne disent rien de très personnel. Ils parlent surtout de leurs goûts. Mais en apprenant que la jeune demoiselle est fanatique des armes blanches, il arrête soudainement toute technique plus ou moins subtile de drague.

Ensuite, il rencontre Gaara. Ils s'entendent bien et deviennent très vite amis, mais ne dépassent jamais ce stade, se considérant tout les deux comme hétéros. Mais, oh bonheur, ils habitent très proches l'un de l'autre et résultat, s'ajoute à la bande Gaara, mais également sa sœur Temari, une vrai folle, et on voit passer de temps en temps Kankuro, leur frère.

Puis, il parle avec une certaine Sakura, avec qui il s'entend merveilleusement bien et décide de l'invité à l'une de leur soirées, puisqu'elle aussi habite à deux pas de chez lui. Sakura s'entend très vite avec tout le monde, et une amitié née entre elle et Ino, amitié démontrée par la violence et les insultes. Bref, Sakura n'est pas, elle non-plus, l'heureuse élue tant attendue.

Viens ensuite un certain Shino, qui devient également un bon ami, et qui, lors d'une énième petite fête fait la connaissance de Sakura, et voilà comment ces deux étranges personnages trouvent le coup de foudre de leur vie par l'intermédiaire de Naruto, qui, soi disant passant, n'a toujours pas trouvé l'élue de son cœur.

Mais vient enfin celle qu'il attendait. La fille qui ravissait ses jours… Oui, jusqu'au jour où il découvre que le compte de la demoiselle en question est dirigé par trois collégiens farceurs qui deviendront également des amis, sans pour autant faire partie de la bande cette fois. Ainsi, il fit la connaissance de Konohamaru, Moegi et Udon.

Et tout ça, sans parler des personnes inutiles et futiles rencontrées sur le net. Sans parler de cette bombasse lourde de féminité derrière laquelle se cache le pervers du nom d'Orochimaru qui, je cite, ''aime les jeunes en manque''.

Autant dire que Naruto a vu tout les cas de figure défiler sous ses yeux. Et c'est avec une grande déception que ses amis l'ont mis dans la case asexué, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à préciser sur son profile, recevant tout de suite beaucoup moins d'invitations à la communication.

L'année scolaire se termine donc sur l'échec de se fameux super cadeau.


End file.
